Aeron Dawnseeker
"A knight known for his courage. Aeron wields twin swords into battle, and is seen with a large greatsword on his back. Those that have crossed him have come to fear his might as the Blaze Knight." ~ ''Excerpt describing Aeron Dawnseeker. "''Sometimes... You just go with your gut feeling. In a world like this, there are no boundries between right and wrong." ~ Aeron Dawnseeker - talking with Keith in Chapter 7. ''Biography'' "He's... How do I describe it..? He's... well. He's Aeron. He's not like us. He's... amazing. I'm proud to call him the leader of our group, truly and honestly." Kevin Levaras ~ talking to Keith, Kyra, Incendio and Arcanus during Aeron's Ultimate Weapon quest. *Aeron has been through and seen alot in his short life. He has survived through the Celestial War, a harsh childhood, trying to support his brother, and now he has been thrown into the middle of a mess once again. Aeron was born in the year 20XX, on the world of Niviliem. Because of his heritage, he was seen as an outcast, and was sentanced to live a life of poverty with his father and brother in the poorer section of the town of Palastina. Aeron spent approximately 10 years of life knowing nothing of life beyond the city limits. Appearence "Keep it fancy, but keep it safe, y'know?" ''~ Aeron describing his style to Kyra Albanar and the others. *Aeron is generally seen wearing casual-looking clothing, but keeps a vest of chainmail underneath his shirt at all times, in case of a sudden attack. Aeron carries his twin swords at his sides at all times, while his greatsword rests on his back. Aeron has a shield, kept on his back, beneath his cape, and uses it only when he's holding one sword. Once chapter 12 dons, he puts on his Paladin Armor once more and fights all of his battles with that equipped. He has an interesting habit of fiddling with a coin between his fingers when he gets bored, or impatient. *In terms of Video Games, Aeron has appeared in Forgotten Testament IV: Embers of Prelude and Flames of Rebirth, as well as Forgotten Testament: Zero. He has also appeared in the Crossover series, Forgotten Testament XIII. It is unconfirmed at this point if he will be in Zero-II or not. Abilities ''"You don't remember the score, huh? Well, as far I remember, I had a spotless record against you." "Yeah. Spotless as in all losses, no wins." ~ Aeron and Kevin talking before their inevitable duel in Aeron's Ultimate Weapon quest. "Brother... Then prove to me your prowess of magic! Show me that you are worthy to cast Light Magic!" ~ Aeron - talking to Tobilas before Tobilas learns Light Magic. *Aeron focuses on specials involving the use of speedy, technical attacks. He prefers to fight using his Greatsword to attack during his specials, but has been seen to use Dual Sword attacks, as well as some Sword and shield specials, and even a small bit of Fire and Light magic. Aeron has also seen to be able to use Healing magic and some buffing magic to invest greater strength in his allies. *Aeron's Command List is known is Warrior Tech. until Radiant Paladin. Radiant Paladin's Command List is known as "Holy Arts." Skill List Physical Description Rock Toss - Aeron chucks a single rock at a foe. (1 hit) Flame Revolver - Aeron spins into a foe, and then spins vertically. (~12 hits) Fire Tempest - Aeron stabs a foe 7 times, slashes them into the air, jumps up, and hits them 4 times up there. (12 hits) X-Slash - Aeron slashes in an X pattern. (2 hits) Triple Stab - Aeron stabs a foe 3 times. The final hit knocks a character back a square. (3 hits) Triple Slash - Aeron slashes a foe 3 times. The final hit has a 50% chance of inflicting Def. Down on the target. (3 hits) X-Storm - Aeron rapidly slashes his foes in an X-style pattern. He finishes with a Cross style slash. (10 hits) Flare Gauntlet - Aeron punches an opponent in the face once, stunning them, and then uppercuts them into the air, jumping up, and grabbing their face, while diving forward. He finishes by clenching his free hand, which detonates an orb of fire in his other hand. (5 hits) Light's End - Aeron tosses his shield forward, magically sending it upwards after the initial hit, drawing the foe in. Aeron then slashes the foe 8 times, drives his hilt into the opponent's gut, and sends them into the air with his shield. He then impales them with a sword of light. (13 hits) Flurry Stab - Aeron rapidly stabs a foe with his two swords. He ends by lunging at the foe with his greatsword hilt, and drives them back 5 squares from the force of his attack (Mastery only). (17 hits) Radiant Arc - Aeron unleashes a plethora of slashes, and eventually slashes his foe into the air, where he tosses the foe into the air with an upper slash from his greatsword followed by hurling his swords through his fo, and then flip kicks them, ending with a downwards slash from one of his two blades. (20 hits) Nightmare's End - Aeron slashes a foe once with his greatsword, stunning them, as he smashes his shield into them, and dashes through the foe with his twin swords. (4 hits) Magical : See Article: Basic Casting (Forgotten Testament IV) Passive ﻿ Synergies : See Article: Forgotten Testament IV - Synergies and Burst Synergies Fatal Bursts Luminecent Blade - Aeron slashes upwards through his foe with with his greatsword, sending them into the air, where he entraps them in an orb of light. He then pierces the orbs from all angles with needles of fire. The final needle impacts the orb, blowing it up. Inflicts Burn, Blind and Stun, as well as ignores defenses. Furious Sword Stream - Aeron dashes through his foe with a single sword. He repeatedly does this, until he's pierced from all angles. He finishes by tossing his blade into the air, and places a tiny orb of fire onto it, then hurling it into his foe, and lands, lightly clapping his hands as the ball of fire erupts into an inferno. The sword flies back, into Aeron's hand. Inflicts Neutral/Fire Damage. Guardian of Light - Aeron channels Light through his body, and gives himself "Super Armor" for a bit. All defenses are increased by 25%, including resistancies. As well, Aeron is also immune to all status ailements for the duration of the attack. Burst Synergies : See Article: Forgotten Testament IV - Synergies and Burst Synergies Music Theme Aeron's theme is cheerful at first, but within a minute, it turns to something more calm and thoughtful, reflecting his personality. The main orchestral riff is heard in "Fatal Battle", alongside Tobilas' and Kevin's main riffs out of their song. The Fatal Battle theme is only heard once throughout FT IV, and that is during Aeron and Tobilas' battle against Kevin. ''Forgotten Testament: Zero Story'' ''Part''﻿ I - Chapter 1 Aeron wandered around the vast world alongside Randall and Raven. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sorry, as time and again, he was reminded of his friend Kevin because of Randall and Raven's personalities. He looked at the necklace he had on, and turned to Randall and Raven. "Somethin' on your mind?" Randall asked, concerned for Aeron, as the Blaze Knight had gone silent. "I... I think i'm going to part ways for now." Aeron told the two as Raven looked at Randall uncertainly. "How come?" Raven asked, as Aeron's gaze fell into the distance. "Something... No, someone is calling me. And I need to answer that call..." Aeron said cryptically, as Randall nodded. "Is it friends from your world?" Randall asked, as Aeron nodded slowly. "I think it is... Thank you for everything, my friends. I'll return once I've found my friend." Aeron said, as he ran off towards the distance, with Raven and Randall waving goodbye to him... Aeron immidately ran into trouble, after leaving the group. It had seemed that someone wanted him dead, as a crossbow bolt flew past his head, into a nearby tree. "... Going somewhere, Dawnseeker?" A familiar female voice asked, as Aeron turned around, and came face to face with Auria Albanar. "You!" Aeron hissed, as his rage was barely contained. "Hmhmhm... Where's your brother?" Auria asked, as Aeron drew his twin swords. "I don't have the time to deal with you, nor would I tell you, even if I knew." He shouted, as he lept at Auria. "What an uncouth gentlemen. Attacking a harmless, old woman." Auria shot back, as she aimed the crossbow at Aeron's heart, which was knocked out of her hand by a nasty Blaze spell. Aeron's hand still alight from the attack found it's way into Auria's face, and Aeron set off another explosion, knocking her into a tree. Auria held her hand to the sky, as arrows of light flew at Aeron. Aeron casually knocked them away with his shield, which he had taken off his back, and hurled the shield at Auria, tossing off multiple orbs of fire at her. Auria picked up her Crossbow, and fired off numerous bolts into and through the orbs of fire. However, the orbs of Fire were too close to Auria, and detonated, seemingly killing the foolish woman. Aeron shook his head, and scoffed as he picked up his shield, and put it on his back again, and turned around walking off towards the distance... ''Part i - Chapter II'' Aeron walked for what seemed like miles. He looked back at his hands, as he could feel the flames from his previous attacks still burning. He punched the ground, half in anguish, half in an attempt to extinguish the flames. The Blaze Knight had never been seperated from his friends, entirely. He always knew his friends would have his back, always. But in this strange, new world, Aeron was unsure of everything and anything. He knew leaving Raven and Randall might break him entirely, and he had gambled on that chance. He buried his head in his hands. He wasn't going to breakdown, not in the middle of enemy territory. He punched the ground again, and stood up, as he began walking towards the Celestial Battlegrounds. He fiddled with the necklace around his neck, looking at the Crystal intently, as if expecting to see Arcanus Levaras, or Tobilas, his brother. He almost wished the necklace could summon Kevin, but he knew that was a useless hope. Aeron let go of the necklace, and backstepped in an instant, as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where he had once stood. He looked around, confused as to what attacked him, as a woman with red hair appeared behind him. "... So your the one..." She muttered, as Aeron turned to the woman. "Just who in the hell are you?" Aeron asked, as the woman shrugged the question off. "Who I am doesn't matter. What i'm curious about is why someone on our side asked that Chrono and I spare you..." She said, as Aeron tilted his head. "Who the...?" Aeron muttered, as he pointed one of his swords at the woman. "Whatever. Look, just stay out of my path, and don't bother me. I've got more than enough on my plate, and dealing with you would push it over the top." Aeron spat, as the woman chuckled. "Unfortunately, for you, i'm not here with pleasantries. I'm here to test---" The woman said, as a brown haired boy walked over. "Now, Narcettia. I said -I- would test him." Aeron turned to the boy, and gasped. "Kevin?!" He exclaimed, as Kevin Levaras waved to him. "Hmph. Fine. You test him." Narcettia said, as she disappeared into the portal she came from, leaving Kevin and Aeron looking at each other. "... Sup?" Kevin asked, as Aeron pointed his Twin Blades at Kevin. "Traitor..." Aeron said, as Kevin grinned. "Awww, c'mon! I came all this way to see ya! Is this how ya treat an old friend?" Kevin asked, feigning hurt. Aeron glared at him. "You understand being on that side---" He began, as Kevin held up a hand. "Cool it. I'm not on this side by choice." Kevin replied, as Aeron frowned. "Then... What..?" He asked, as Kevin looked to the sky. "I... Arcanus is here, isn't he?" Kevin asked, as Aeron nodded. "Then i'm here for Arcanus. Simple." Kevin told Aeron, who looked away. "Then your not..." Aeron began, as Kevin finished. "... Your rival. No, i'm not. I wish I was. Be hellalot easier facing you than Arcanus." He told Aeron, as Aeron lowered his blades. "Then join us." Aeron told him, as Kevin looked at him, with sorrow-filled eyes. "No can do, Aeron. That overwhelms the heroes from our world, and debalances the villains." He told Aeron, but Aeron saw through the lie. "My ass. Balance isn't nessicary. Jette's world has 2 heroes, one villain. Raven's world has 3 heroes, two villains... Claire's world has just her, and Arathion and Nuit from it." Aeron told him, as Kevin looked away. "I'm not cut out for the heroes, Aeron. I thought that was cl---" "Clear?! No, it's not clear, Kevin Levaras. Your a damned hero to the core, and you have no rights being on Chrono's side!" Aeron shouted, at the top of his lungs. Kevin smiled bitterly, as he extended his hand. "Fine. I'll work with you for a while. I was getting sick of the villains anyway. There wasn't any pretty ones." He said, smirking, as Aeron planted his forehead in his hand. "Oh, lord almighty, what did I just do..." Aeron said, laughing as shook Kevin's hand. Part I - Chapter IV "... Did you feel that?" Aeron asked Kevin, who looked over in the distance, where large amounts of ice crystals were gathering. "... Yeah. I think it's Tobilas... or Arcanus." Kevin replied, as Aeron began walking towards it. "Then why do we hesitate? Let's be off, Kevin!" Aeron said confidently, as he began running towards the ice crystals, only to be stopped by a black haired man. "... Your going nowhere, traitor." He said, drawing his Katana. "Jette?" Aeron asked, confused, as he looked at Jette. "Hmph. Working with the enemy? I knew you were weak of heart, Aeron Dawnseeker, but I thought you not this weak!" Jette exclaimed, as a bolt of thunder struck the ground behind Jette, forcing him to roll the side. "Shut your friggen mouth, you excuse of an assassin." Kevin shouted, as he drew his sword and tome. "Aeron, leave this punk to me. You've got a more important meeting to attend to." Kevin told him, as Aeron hesitated, but ran off towards the gathering of crystals. Kevin turned back to Jette, and pointed his blade at the hero... Aeron sprinted in, out of breath, as he found Tobilas fighting beside the fearsome Unamres, and the agile Aki Darkwood against an overwhelming number of enemies. He stopped, and looked at his brother, surprised for the first time that Tobilas could be that confident in his abilities. He looked down, and realized his brother was becoming stronger at a faster rate than he could anticipate, and no longer needed himself to watch over Tobilas. Aeron turned around and began walking off, as Tobilas looked over his shoulder and spotted Aeron, but couldn't call out to his brother... Aeron kept walking around, wandering a desert like area. He clenched his fist, as an aura of fire surrounded it. He remembered the last time he did this, he had also doubted his abilities. He shook his head, and remembered that he was here for a reason. He had to fight for his world. For his family. Aeron began to ponder what Billy and Ruby had gotten themselves into now, as he headed towards the Celestial Battleground still, until a rough voice broke his concentration. "Well, well, well. Lookie what we have 'ere. A girly lookin' paladin." A man with spiky blue hair smirked, and jumped into the air, punching the ground infront of Aeron. "... Huh. At least I don't smell like I rolled around in my own feces." Aeron retorted, as the blue haired man laughed. "Sheesh, now I can see why Kevin n' Billy like ya..." ''Quotes'' ''Forgotten Testament IV Quotes'' "'Just... Run away now. You don't stand a chance." ''- When starting a battle. ''"Alright, i'll introduce your face to the ground for you then..." - ''When starting a battle ''"Sorry, but i'm not interested in your offer. I'd rather retain my humanity." ~ ''Vs. Freya. ''"You scumbag... I'm going to savor this." ~ ''Vs. Clarice, final battle. ''"Kevin, don't do this! This isn't going to work out how you expect it to!" ''~ Vs. Kevin. ''"I can't allow you win. I'm sorry." ''~ Vs. Akina. ''"Yeah, sorry. Gotta give you a handicap..." ''- When starting a battle with low HP. ''"Damn... this might be hard..." ''- When starting a battle with low HP. ''"You've got no idea what you got yourself into!" ''- When activating a Fatal Burst. ''"Stronger and stronger still!" - ''Level up ''"Hey, maybe next time you'll win. If my arms are broken, that is." - ''When winning a battle. ''"Pathetic mercenary! Don't you EVER touch my brother again!" ''- When defeating Billy. ''"Told you so."- When defeating Kevin. "Forgive me, captain. But this is something I have to do." ''- When defeating Akina. ''"Mastered that. Onto the next one." ''- When mastering an Active Skill. ''"Great teamwork, everyone!"- ''When mastering a Synergy. ''"I'll keep getting stronger..." ''- When mastering a Fatal Burst ''"Is this fate? All of us here together, standing up for what we believe in? We might not see eye to eye... But that's no reason that we shouldn't work together. Ruby is our common enemy now. Except for Billy. If we can't... If we can't defeat her, then this world will be lost. If she can successfully use the Forgotten Testament to revive her master, we can kiss everyone we know and love goodbye. That thing will drain very beings. The only thing that will be left alive after it... Is Ruby, and her Father..." ~ ''Walking into the Celestial Battleground with everyone. ''Forgotten Testament: Zero Quotes "Alright, I hope your ready." ~ Beginning Battle "Sorry, but I'm forced into doing this." ~ Beginning Battle "Hrm. Very well. Let's begin." ~ Beginning Battle "Alright, cool. I like a challenge." ~ Beginning Battle, Low HP or Higher leveled (5+) Opponent. "Seriously, take my advice and leave.. I don't want to embarass you." ~ Beginning Battle, Lower Level (5-) opponent. "I'll give this battle everything i've got!" ~ Beginning Battle, Unlimited Mode 'Forgotten Testament I' "I'm glad we have a trustworthy leader such as yourself." ~ Vs. Luminous "Your darkness... It's almost nerve-shattering to be near you." ~ Vs. ON 'Forgotten Testament II' "Alright. I'm looking forward to this battle!" ~ Vs. Raven "Your a talented warrior, Aki. Never lose sight of your dream." ~ Vs. Aki "Are you truly a villain? Or a hero in disguise?" ~ Vs. Raynor "Your power is... truly amazing. I'm honored to spar with you." ~ Vs. Alex 'Forgotten Testament III' "Do not let revenge take over your mind." ~ Vs. Marte "Your a sick, twisted bastard. It'll be my honor to put you down!~ Vs. Ailesh 'Forgotten Testament IV' "Best way to learn my weaknesses I guess." ~ Vs. Aeron "Brother... I'm sorry for this..." ~ Vs. Tobilas, Sentimental Intro "Alright Tobilas, show me your true strength!" ~ Vs. Tobilas "You seek the light? All you'll ever find is eternal darkness, you pathetic mercenary."~ Vs. Billy "I don't care how many times you revive yourself, I'll always defeat you!" ~ Vs. Ruby. "Don't... Don't make me do this Kevin, please..." ~ Vs. Kevin, Sentimental Intro "I've always wanted to do this... I'm giving this battle everything i've got! You'd better do the same!" ~ Vs. Kevin, Aeron and Kevin in Unlimited Mode. "Hah! Today, I bring you down, in the name of the imperial knights!... Kidding. Let's do this!" ~ Vs. Kevin 'Forgotten Testament V' "Your a good person, Claire. Never let the darkness take you." ~ Vs. Claire "Your not a mindless killing machine. Your too good for that." ~ Vs. Nuit "Every little thing about you disgusts me." ~ Vs. Arathion 'Forgotten Testament VI' "Remember, power is how you use it. Let it not overtake you, but you overtake it." ~ Vs. Jette "The innocence of youth. It's... invigorating." ~ Vs. Olivia "You have a sad past... But that's no excuse for your actions!" ~ Vs. Credo 'Forgotten Testament VII' "You really remind me of my good friend, y'know that?" ~ Vs. Randall "Compassion is a great thing to have. Never lose sight of that." ~ Vs. Ria "Noble Flames? Hey, that sounds similar to my Holy Flames." ~ Vs. Gargan "Strength?! You have NO idea what TRUE strength is!" ~ Vs. Francis "Hrm. You might be a tricky foe." ~ Vs. Hades 'Forgotten Testament VIII' "Your hot-headed actions will lead you and Yukari to alot of danger." ~ Vs. Erde "Your world is possibly the most advanced out of everyone's." ~ Vs. Yukari "Dictators have only one spot. 6 feet in the ground." ~ Vs. Maritan "Your just an excuse of an assassin, with mechanical clothes." ~ Vs. Ztriker 'Forgotten Testament IX' "A second side... Interesting." ~ Vs. Lune "Well, if your going to run around with your guns, make sure you keep ammo." ~ Vs. Roland "You've got some cain and abel crap going on with your brother, don't you?" ~ Vs. Mordecai 'Forgotten Testament X' "Man... Your physical strength is overwhelming. Glad i'm the most well-defended player on our team." ~ Vs. Unamres 'Forgotten Testament: Zero' "A new warrior? I wonder which side you'll fight for." ~ Vs. Custom Male/Female. "So your the evil I felt in the world... I will eradicate you, and return to my own world!" ~ Vs. Chrono "No... You scumbag... I'm going to kill you for what you did to Tobilas!!" ~ Vs. Chrono, after Chrono defeats Tobilas. "For your own sake, you'd better hope that Kevin isn't dead. Or the pain you'll feel will be inflicted tri-fold." ~ Vs. Chrono, after Chrono defeats Kevin.' Trivia *''﻿Originally, Aeron and Tobilas were not supposed to be brothers. It was supposed to be Aeron and Azarel only. *Aeron is quite capable of using Axes, Lances/Spears, Poles and Rods, but chooses not to for simplicity's sake. *In "''Embers of Prelude", Aeron was quite capable of casting alot more spells (Earth and Lightning series). The reason that he cannot in "Flames of Rebirth", is that he had supposedly taken a break from using spells after Tobilas was kidnapped. *Aeron is ambidexterous. *The only time Aeron equips a greatsword in one hand (demonstraiting his true strength) is in Chapter 8, after Mattias defeats him. Artwork Aeron Dawnseeker 2.jpg|a chibi picture of Aeron Dawnseeker ~ Drawn by Suen K.C. Aeron Dawnseeker Chibi.jpg|Another Chibi drawing of Aeron Dawnseeker ~ Drawn by Suen K.C. Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Bosses Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Heroes